Dying Flame
by frozenpotterfangirl
Summary: Amber is a princess who discovers a strange family secret and with the help of her brother Hans will she kill the fire consuming her or will her 13 brothers suffer because of her(the character of Hans belongs to Disney as well as Anna Elsa and the country of Arendale
1. prologue

Prologue

Born in the palace of The Sothern isles she was the unheard princess with 13 older brothers, she was just seven when the palace burned down and that was no accident.

"Amber, Amber where are you? We need to leave. AMBER!" the youngest of her brothers Hans shouted up the stairs; panic rising in his voice. A small girls voice answered "why do we have to leave I love it here?" "Amber the palace is on fire" Hans replied. "I know isn't it just beautiful?" Amber replied running down the stairs into her brothers arms. He shook his head and started to run for the door following his long train of brothers.

They watched the palace burn to the ground as flames spat from the blaze erupting like fireworks lighting up the night sky. As the flame started to die down Hans kept a tight grip on Amber just in case '_why did she think the fire was beautiful?'_ Hans thought to himself but be wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

Their mother took Amber in her arms in her arms and promised to never let her again, not knowing she would one day have to.


	2. three years later

AMBER P.O.V

Hans runs into my room shouting some nonsense down my ear for an eleven year old he acts like a baby. "What do you want?"i ask a little more spitefully than i mean to ."Well"he says taking small breaths between words."Aaron...and Marc...are chasing me...they keep threatening me!"He took a deep breath before nodding his head slightly to signal he was done before i lost my cool head i have such a temper nowadays. "THEY...WHAT?"

HANS P.O.V

Oh great another one of her moods sometimes i swear her hands catch fire. "They do it all the time." I say hugging her before she has any chance to push me away!

AMBER P.O.V

I hug him until i see the fire slowly spreading up his back "Hans your jumpers on fire!" I choke out through the smoke. Hans starts screaming and running around my room like a headless chicken,looking for the door. When he finally makes it to the bathroom and puts it out I feel a stabbing pain in my chest almost as if that fire was part of me. Wait was it part of me?

HANS P.O.V 

I run into the room only to break down crying when i see her body crumpled and unconscious on the floor.


	3. what is this

**hi reader hows it going i really hope you enjoy this chapter if you even read it i am new to this whole thing as you can probably tell please review comment fave and follow if you like my stories .the character of Hans belongs to Disney(i wish he was an oc -_-) read on!**

LOUISA (MOTHER) P.O.V

"What happened Hans?!"I ask my youngest son as I see him huddled over her frail body crying empty tears screaming for his little sister "I was just hugging her then she said my jumper was on fire i went to the bathroom, put it out and when i came back in there she was !"Hans cries. "It's entirely my fault" I've never seen him look so frail before.

"Have you ever seen amber do anything strange,fire-like,?" i ask my voice breaking slightly as i do."well..."He thinks for a moment "Well when she's angry or in a mood her hands spark almost as if she's...about to catch fire!"He sobs terror lining his voice."It's okay Hans...it's okay"

* * *

HANS P.O.V

After i left the room I heard my mother crying to my father"It can't be she can't have the fire like i have the earth. She just can't. Do you think ..."She cried gathering her words"Do you think she cause the fire?"She choked on the last word.

* * *

AMBER P.O.V

When I wake up sore and aching all over I see my family (all 15 of them no not quite)huddled over me,as I begin to sit up i see Hans screaming obscenities at himself."Hans..."I whisper

* * *

AAROND (FATHER) P.O.V

"Hans"i shout"Amber's awake she wants you."I watch as Hans stands up walks to her bedside and whisper something in her ear. "Make her angry" Louisa says. I see the cogs turning inside Hans' head. "Amber,Aaron keeps trying to beat me up."Hans shouts even though he's right next to her . Amber bolts upright her whole body becoming a flame.

* * *

AMBER P.O.V

"Whats happening to me?"I scream being engulfed by smoke as i do "what is this?!" That's when my whole world goes black!


	4. roaring flame

AMBER P.O.V

I wake up pull my fingers through my dirty matted brunet hair (like everyone else i have brown hair)and walk over to my full length mirror _'wait that can't be me' _I think to myself _'I don't have red hair.' _I look in the mirror i can't even recognize myself the _Thing _that I see has deep auburn hair,straight fringe;spiked up at the back half way down it's flame-like skin.

* * *

AARON P.O.V

"Sis?" I say as i walk into her room "Sis are you okay" I see her crying on the floor next to her mirror each tear causing a sizzling sound and the floor surrounding her is burnt. she looks up ad me with an orange face and stands up reaching out a hand to touch me that's when i see her hand spark up and her whole arm catches a blaze and she screams in frustration that tuns into hot sizzling tears. "Amber your going to be fine i promise...i promise"i say as i bend down next to her and cup her hand in mine until she burns through the glove"see i burn everything i touch" she cries as i brush the hair(fire) out of her eyes "ow!"i scream as i see the welt appearing on the palm of my hand. "I even burn through skin" she screams and as she does all the slight in the room evaporates and dies with her i go to call for help she rises from the floor enraged for some reason and she raises a fiery fist to me and pushes me aside causing the skin on my front to blister and burn and all i can do is scream until help comes but i have a feeling this might be the end of me at the flaming hands of my sister.  
"Why"is the last thing i manage to get out before-

* * *

HANS P.O.V

I run into the room practically breaking don the do to amber's room (where the screaming came from) and see _her _huddled over a body ( a young boys body) smoothing hair away from Aarons' eyes _'Aaron'_  
"what did you do?"i sob while bending down and hugging my brother "it's okay Aaron your going to be ...fine" I whisper into his ear not that he can hear me (because of her)  
"I don't know what i did i guess i got angry and the monster took over"  
"look at the welt marks and burns on his stomach you must have hit him after the fire took over your mind set you must have seen him as a threat!" she lets out a frustrated sob that courses through her and once again her hands spark up making the floor catch fire and as i start to stamp it out i see the pain and resentment towards me in her eyes to i stop guessing it was hurting her  
"do you hurt me on purpose or is it just your nature?look i think i can bring him back just get me some oil"  
"what are you going to do to him,will he be back to normal or like _you_?"  
"i'm just going to heal him;he will remain as he was before but i have a feeling he will hate me for doing this!"

* * *

AARON P.O.V

"He's waking up!"  
"of course he is you idiot!"  
I open my eyes thinking i had died and this is where you go put i see Amber and Hans standing over me thats when a light flicks on in my mind and i remember what Amber did to me and before i know what i'm doing my hands are around her neck.

* * *

AMBER P.O.V

His strong hands are around my slim neck before i can say sorry to him i star to choke until the monster take over and i burn his hand causing him to drop me on the floor but he still kicks me in the side until i can feel nothing

* * *

**thank you for reading i really hope you enjoyed this and i hope you will stick with me for the rest of this story this was part one chp 5 will be the start of part to that will be done in past tense and won't be from anyons point of view thanks again -frozenpotterfangirl -**


	5. Amber

**PART TWO**

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY I LOVE ALL MY READERS TO BITS - FROZENPOTTERFANGIRL -READ ON !**

* * *

Amber woke up and felt numb all over as if when she moves it won't be her but a person she knows and doesn't want to look at in anyway shape or form! The monster moved through the castle burning every thing in sight or underfoot.

Amber fled the castle that day hoping never to return  
"Amber...wait"Hans shouted from one of the castle windows but she was too far into the burning forest to hear him. she ran for what felt like hours until she reached the dormant volcano that had killed an entire country 1000 years before and she knew this was where she belonged or so she thought!  
she found that she was so very alone living in the volcano but since she left the palace it had been raining nonstop and the damns were starting to break so the country would flood soon enough this is when she discovered that when she touched a rock it would become alive as a small molten baby she took each one in her arms and named it she did this until she had a small colony of molten babies.

two months later ~ Hans ran through the now molten forest shouting for his sister but no answer came the forest was covered in burning trees bushes and more. "Amber where are you please come home we miss you _I _miss you _please i cant live this way any more._"  
"then leave come stay with me" amber shouted as she ran up to her brother in the same innocent way that she did when the palace caught fire three years earlier.  
"amber?"Hans questioned as she reached out to touch him but he filched a the last second when he saw her hand spark up and scream with crackling sounds she flung her head backwards and let a frustrated moan.  
"Its me Hans come here i want to show you something."

she led him to the volcano but he shuddered as he saw it but she reassured him with a nod as she showed him the molten children and they all took a shine to him but he was still terrified as he sat down on the molten floor and looked upon the things running around that weren't meant to be alive but his sister brought them alive and she seemed happy enough that was enough for him and that's when he remembered the thing his mother told him  
"Amber remember this before i leave that all your family loves you Aaron Marc Jacob harry Aedan Aldwin Andrew Henry


	6. the blaze

**A special thanks to RandomButLoved she really is loved her stories are brilliant and without whom i probably wouldn't be carrying on i didn't know what to do for chapter and she said and i quote ' add small details' and that's what i did thanks a bunch.i do not own the character of Hans love you all - frozenpotterfangirl - **

* * *

Hans stayed terrified while around his sister he didn't know why but it felt like something was eating at him working its way to his heart. Like a fire of hatred was swarming through him."All of your family love you we all miss you we want you to come home!"  
"don't you see I _can't" _amber cried as he body became a sizzling hot mess.  
"Sure you can I _know _you can!"Hans replied  
"WHAT POWER DO YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS INFERNO TO STOP _ME_!" she screamed completely losing control over the fire raging inside of her a need to kill to hurt people she loved like a product of vengeful heart.  
"Please _please _i you can't live like this anymore."  
"Just leave"  
"NO! NOT WITHOUT YOU!"  
"_Enough __Hans_!"  
"NO!"  
"I said _ENOUGH_!" She practically screeched the last word and as she did a large bolt of fire irrupted from her and set home on Hans' heart.  
"Why"He gasped "what happened to you" he veered his way to his sister whose light had dimmed and was now struggling on the floor tangled up in chains.  
_"Struggling...s-struggling is pointless" _a female voice screeched!

The woman emerged and her beauty was flawless; her skin was a pale blue but her hair was the colour of a lagoon she had deep circles beneath her eyes; her hair was pulled back but was starting to spill out of the bobble like water out of cupped on hands.  
"let her go!"  
"why?"  
"leave now Hans i don't want you to see this."  
"see what?" he questioned

thats when she screeched with pain as her whole body flared up the molten children turned back to rocks and the volcano started to make gurgling sounds.  
"Aw it's exactly the same as 1000 years ago poor amber" Aqua spat sarcastically.  
"your no match for ambers' power!"  
"no _your _no match for ambers power thats why she struck you lied to you thats why you will go to arendell in three years but i hope you suffer bu-bye oh and red hair suits you ta-tar!" then amber erupted like a volcano no she was the volcano and was drowned out but before this happend she said a word just a word nothing more nothing less knowing this word would drive her brother to insanity and beyond and with that Amber was no more!

* * *

**thank you for your continued support i will be making the three years of Hans' life a lot longer it will be set out in diary entry's so 1 entry = 1 chapter .**


	7. the volcano

**HI EVERYONE I DECIDED AGAINST WHAT I SAID IN MY LAST INSTALLMENT IT WILL CARRY ON IN THIRD PERSON AND IN PAST TENSE. LOVE oh and Hans will go to Arendell in 10 years not 3 lol my mistake - frozenpotterfangirl -**

* * *

Or so they thought .The volcano kept gurgling until it started to spit the sounds became more and more violent as pieces of pumice and molten rock came from the volcano like a giant cone of destruction and Hans wouldn't move an inch but amber had a word that could make him move just one word that would drive to insanity if he thought about it too much and that word was "revenge".

Amber then realized something whenever the pain inside her caused her to moan the volcano gurgled and slowly but surely she was being dragged into the magma and rock SHE WAS THE VOLCANO what was aqua doing and why did she say it was the same as 1000 years ago _what does she mean_ amber thought to herself that's when the volcano started to erupt Hans was long gone so he would protect their family.  
"WHY AM I NOT DEAD!"Amber screamed at the top of her lungs  
"_how peculiar... how are you still alive... you were just inside and erupting volcano you shouldn't be alive_" a voice that was not Aquas' spoke it sounded soft like how her mother used to speak to her.  
"who are you?"amber ask she hardly recognized her own voice it sounded hoarse like some one had rubbed the inside of her throat with iron wire.  
"me?"amber nodded"Louisa Nox." _Louisa that's my moms name my mom was born in the year 1795 and this woman looks about 18 the year must be 1813 the year she married my_ father.  
"what year is this?" she asked as the woman gave her a confused stare.  
"1813. Why do you ask?"she replied suspicion lining her voice.  
"i just forgot. how old are you?"  
"did that woman send you?"Louisa asked looking around to see if anyone was near enough to hear them.  
"what woman?"  
Louisa looked around again threw amber a disgusted look and hissed in her ear.  
"the regent!" Amber decided to trust this Louisa woman and tell her her story. after amber had recited her terrible past of was it future?  
"the regent won't like you then she hates me she hates all blighted. That's what they call all the cursed."  
"i'm not cursed i was born with my powers."  
"but they only became apparent 1 month ago? i think you will find you were cursed think someone lay a trap for you so that when you turned a certain age or a certain amount of time after an event for your powers to become apparent maybe meaning to kill you!"Louisa explained.  
"look I'm not from this time i need help to get out"  
"i don't think you can get out i think this is your curse in action."  
" _welcome to hell amber " _a voice whispered  
"did you hear that"  
"hear what "  
"who are you?!"amber shouted  
_"your worst nightmare!"_

* * *

**thank you for reading this chapter please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. The gloves will help

**thank you to all of you who have liked ,Favorited, reviewed or even just read this far so far we have hit 586 views of this story! yay enjoy this chapter sorry for the late update school hates me so much homework!**

* * *

As Amber awoke from the deep sleep that held her in it's clutches; she pulled the scratchy cotton sheets around her body buried her head into the goose feather pillow.  
"good morning!" a soft voice cooed to amber  
"WHAT?!" she woke with a start and suddenly it sank in she knew where she was once again trapped in a nightmare.  
she was gasping for air and every breath she took seemed to envelope her in a new fear!  
"are you all right?"a deep unknown voice asked from behind her  
"yes can we...um explore today i want to get to know the town!?"  
"Sure"her mothers voice replied from the door "we need to find you a pair of gloves to cover your hands so we might as well"  
"what's wrong with my hands?" amber questioned grabbing her ribbon off of the table and tying her deep auburn hair up an out of her face.  
"there burnt" she spat the last word out like it was burning her mouth  
"what?"amber asked intrigued by the sudden harshness in this woman's voice.  
"look at them!"she spat at her as if she knew nothing!"the regent would be happy"she spat  
"we know her as the dark one uses voodoo to kill her enemies!"the male voice said.

"the story goes" the male voice she thought to be her uncles' spoke up _once there was an ancient kingdom it's name too many was forgotten that kingdom is the one that we are in right now it was ruled by a wise and fair queen she had one daughter and when she died passed the kingdom onto her to rule the land with such grace as her mother did before her and she did for 2 years the princess ruled the land bringing peace and prosperity and as she did bringing her mothers name then that moment ended just 3 years into her reign the princess was caught in the middle of a giant fire it raged through the town causing mass destruction but this wasn't just a fire oh no this was an ambush by darkness all fire elements in the town sparked __starting in the corn fields and moving to the castle killing the queen according to the dark one!_

There was a silent pause and both of them bowed their head in memory  
"right lets go and get you some gloves" Louisa breathed  
"Right yeah of course "Amber blinked back tears as she thought about how she herself was a fire elemental.  
as they walked through town many a person stopped and stared at ambers hands giving her scared of disgusted looks as the passed her by.  
"Here we are!"Louisa said as she hurried them along through a small door followed by a long corridor and through two large mahogany doors leading to a giant hall filled with people and through the bustle of the crowd she thought she saw a phoenix flying over head.  
"here stay here I will go and get you a pair of gloves!"Louisa said  
"Yes ma'am"  
this was the first time that Amber actually looked at her clothes she was wearing a deep red corset with a orange skirt and with some black boots. Frankly she looked amazing. when Louisa finally returned she held a pair of orange gloves waving them at her until Amber grabbed them and slipped them over her hands but it kind of hurt like she had scratched a scab.

* * *

**thanks for reading!**


End file.
